Eternity
by Adulson
Summary: It's an eternity with her. It's an eternity with him.


A small sigh escapes from her lips as he presses his warm ones to her neck. The action is gentle and yet it does so much to her. She turns her head to the side to place a small, gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

She is in nothing but her bindings and he is without a shirt. Only in his undone pants. Both are on a bed in her room that she stayed in at the compound. She lays flat on her back, chocolate hair fanned out over the pillow and he is on her side, all of his weight balanced on one arm. He presses his lips to her neck once more and his calloused hand travels up and down her side, causing soft moans to come out of her.

His fingers linger on a small scar on her side from one of the many battles she has gotten in. Battles that he regrets not being there for. To help her. To protect her. To save her. He feels her fingers intertwine with his and her lips find his. He travels down her body, leaving trails of kisses from her mouth to her chin to her neck and finally her chest.

She lifts her body slightly off the mattress, allowing him to reach his hands around to start to undo her chest bindings. As he removes her bindings, he whispers into her ear, telling her she's beautiful over and over again. Like a prayer.

He finally pulls the thin cloth off of her body, tossing it into a pile on the floor. She takes in air sharply as her breasts becomes exposed to the cold air. He stares at her. Studies her, then lowers his head and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks gently while his free hand cups and massages her other breast. Her eyes flutter shut and she whispers his name. Her voice is soft and angelic. Barely audible. But he can hear. And he loves it.

His hand slowly makes it's way from her breast to her stomach. Her tight muscles twitch under his touch. He smirks and gently presses the tips of his pale fingers into her skin, causing a small giggle from her. His fingers caress downward, making their way to her sex. He gently rubs her through the cloth and places a trail of heated kisses down her stomach. She starts to pant and moan, her chest rising and falling and her legs slowly spread apart. His name escapes her, her voice hoarse and laced with lust and love.

His mouth reaches the hem of the cloth covering her. His fingers work their way to undo the rest of the bindings, unwrapping them painfully slow. His hair tickles her inner thigh, causing her breath to hitch and her hand to shoot up from his hand to grip the pillow next to her. He removes the rest of her bindings, tossing them away with the rest of her clothes. She's exposed now. He looks up at her. Her dark face is flushed, lips parted and swollen from their previous kisses, hair sticking to her face slightly and her eyes closed.

He was taken aback. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

He dips his head downward into her folds, gently flicking his tongue over her clit. Circling it. His tongue makes it's way to her entrance, gently moving back up to her clit and back down. His tongue finally enters her. She screams out his name and her back arches off the bed. Her legs open wider. He slowly caresses her thighs, his tongue continuing it's actions. Her moans are louder now and she's yelling his name, begging for more.

He stops and pulls away. She makes a noise of protest and begs for him to continue. Instead, he brings his body up hers and kisses her passionately. She can feel his bulge against her thigh. He pulls away once again and sits up on his knees. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. His pale face his flushed and his eyes are dark. His thumbs hook into his pants and pulls them down. He moans quietly as his erection springs out, hissing as it hits the cold air.

He hovers over her, resting his weight on his arms. They're looking at each other, reading each other. Her sapphire eyes pierce into his amber ones. So many times she has looked into his eyes. She saw his entire life story in his eyes. His hardships, his pain. She saw a boy who lost everything. She saw someone whose heart became hardened at a young age. But now she looks into them and she someone who can love and can protect her. She'll say she won't need the protection, but she knows she needs it.

She needs him.

And when he look into her eyes, he sees the ocean and the earth. He sees flames and he sees air. He can see the entire world in her eyes. He can see thousands of years worth of wisdom and strength. But he can also see the years of pain from her past lives. He can see hints of her loneliness from all the years of being on the compound, away from human interaction. When she came into his life, he rejected her. But at the same time he wanted her in his life. She brought disorder and craziness, made his life chaos. He didn't think he wanted it, but he did. She brought out the fire within him. The fire that stayed hidden away for years. He needed her to bring that fire out.

He needs her.

Slowly, he enters her. She takes in air and screams, shutting her eyes. He stops and looks at her, worried that he hurt her. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. Not after hurting her so many times in the past. She opens her eyes and smiles. She places her small yet strong hand on his cheek and lifts her head up to kiss him softly. He closes his eyes and kisses her back and continues to push into her. Once he is completely inside of her, he waits. Waiting for her to get used to the feeling. They have done this before but he waits. He always waits.

She kisses the corner of his mouth and lifts her hip up, signaling for him to go. And he does. He starts to thrust in and out of her. Though he does it slowly, as always. Always afraid he will hurt her. But he knows she will be alright. She always is. She's the Avatar. But more than that, she is human.

He rests his forehead against her's and closes his eyes. She's moaning his name over and over. Panting and whimpering. He pants her name, his breath tickling her lips. He slides his hands along her strong arms and laces his fingers with hers. She whispers for him to go faster. Whispers for him to go harder. And who is he to reject her? She rarely asks anything of him.

He speeds up and his thrusts become harder. She lifts her hips to meet his. The sound of skin hitting skin dances around the room. The flames from the torches above the bed start to grow higher and wilder. She's yelling his name. Yelling it over and over like a mantra. The sounds coming from her is like music to him. Music that he never wants to end.

His thrusts are becoming erratic and he's moaning now. Her free arm wraps around neck neck and her other hand squeezes his. His thumbs starts to create small circles on the back of her hand.

He's reaching his climax and she's reaching her's. The flames are getting higher and larger. She wraps her sculpted legs around his thin waist. Her eyes shoot open and she sees white. Her walls clench around him. Squeezing him. He can't take it. He calls out her name and releases inside of her.

The flames reach the ceiling.

His thrusts slow down and finally he comes to a stop and slowly pulls out of her. He collapses next to her. Not on her. He's afraid he'll hurt her if he did. He rolls onto the side and uses whatever strength he had left to brings her closer to him. She buries her face into his neck and closes her eyes, breathing in his scent. Strangely, he smells of cinnamon. He kisses the top of her head. She smells of the ocean.

Minutes pass. Minutes that feel like an eternity. But it's an eternity with her. It's an eternity with him.

It's an eternity together.

She opens her eyes and looks up to him, kissing his chin. He looks at her and kisses her forehead. His eyes then meet her's. Amber to sapphire.

"I love you, Korra."

She smiles and closes her eyes.

"I love you, Mako."


End file.
